


The Applesauce Experience

by aki_hoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Food Fight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aki_hoshi/pseuds/aki_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has an applesauce...<i>experience</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Applesauce Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Harry/Draco | PG | 366 words | 21 May, 2009
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Beta:** [anexiana](http://anexiana.livejournal.com/), though she'll deny she did anything to make it better. She’s lying.  
>  **Warnings:** None. Unless you have an aversion to apples. Or spoons. Or something relating to food.  
>  **Summary:** Draco has an applesauce... _experience_.
> 
> **Notes:**  
>  I asked for drabble prompts, and [supergreak](http://supergreak.livejournal.com/) gave me, "Harry/Draco, applesauce." So, this one's for you, sweetie!

*******

  


“Potter, what is that?”

“What is what? And why are you using my surname?” Harry asked, the morning light filtering through the kitchen window and painting swathes of gold across his bare shoulders.

“That…cold porridge you’re sprinkling cinnamon on.”

“It’s applesauce.”

“Apple…sauce?”

“Yeah. You want to try some?” Harry asked, stirring his… _applesauce_.

“This is a Muggle, thing, isn’t it?”

Draco watched as Harry licked his spoon and shrugged. “I guess so. Haven’t you ever heard of applesauce?”

Draco shook his head. “No… What _is_ it?”

Harry shrugged and slipped a spoonful in his mouth. “Sauce made of apples?”

Draco wrinkled his nose. “And you just eat it plain? Not on anything?”

“It’s not that kind of sauce. It’s like…hmm… It’s just mushed up apples with spices. It’s really tasty. Come on, try some,” Harry said, moving a spoonful towards Draco’s mouth.

Draco jerked his face away. “Mushed up apples? Gross.”

“It’s really good, honest. Just try some.”

Draco stared dubiously at the proffered spoon. The applesauce sat in a lumpy, mushy mound on the utensil, and Draco thought he could see little flecks of _something_ in it.

“It’s just mushed up apples?” he asked.

Harry smiled. “And some cinnamon.”

Draco bit his lip briefly before huffing out a breath. “Okay, fine,” he said, and held open his mouth for Harry to feed him. He closed his mouth around the cold metal, and let the applesauce slide onto his tongue as he pulled back.

It _was_ mushy, like grated apple in a slightly sweet, slightly tart, thick juice, mildly spiced with cinnamon, and…it wasn’t that bad. If he were to admit such a thing.

“Do you like it?” Harry asked, so sweet.

Draco narrowed his eyes, letting the corner of him mouth curl up. “Give that to me,” he demanded, reaching out to take Harry’s bowl.

“Hey! Hands off, Malfoy-” Harry started to say, pulling back, just as Draco’s fingers hit the side of the bowl, upending the contents all over Harry’s bare chest and shoulder.

Harry stood there, frozen in surprise, blinking owlishly through his glasses.

Draco let his eyes roam over his boyfriend’s applesauce-covered body.

“Oh, I guess I can eat it that way, too.”  


  


  


* * *

  


As any other author, I greatly appreciate feedback! If you don't want to comment here, you can email me directly at [aki.hoshi.fics@gmail.com](mailto:aki.hoshi.fics@gmail.com) or  
you can comment at my LJ comm [here](http://community.livejournal.com/aki_hoshi_fics/4346.html?mode=reply).  
Thank you so much for reading!  


  



End file.
